1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a toner supply device used in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine and the like and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, in this type of image forming apparatus, image formation using a toner is performed. Specifically, first, the toner is supplied from a developing device to a photosensitive drum so that a toner image is formed, and the formed toner image is transferred and fixed on a paper.
Here, the toner consumed in forming the image needs to be supplied separately. Then, for supply of the toner, a technology of using a cartridge-type toner supply device has been proposed.
In the image forming apparatus using the cartridge-type toner supply device as above, a spent toner supply device is removed from an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus by a user or the like, and a new toner supply device is attached to the apparatus main body.